Ice is Warm
by Alex of Pandora
Summary: Her beautiful smiles, her golden blonde hair, and her blue colored eyes that reflects light like a cut sapphire gem. I wish to see them once more. (Previous chapters edited)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I could hear the intercom ring.

"Flight number 15 is departing in 15 minutes."

I look down at my hand, Flight number 16. I begin to wonder to myself.

'_Where am I?'_

"Would you like anything, sir?"

I look up and see a young a girl.

"No, not really," I pause, "Well, I do want to know, where are we?"

"Good question," the girl said, "The easiest thing I can say would be you are in the plane between Life and Death."

"It's an airport?"

"Well..." she paused," you see, the reason why it is an airport is due to your own psyche."

I tilt my head in confusion.

"I mean, if someone else were here, they might see a train, a horse carriage, or maybe even a donkey. Understand what I am saying?

I nod.

"You could say I am your guardian angel, Jessica."

"Funny, a flight attendant as my guardian angel."

"Not my fault you like to fly."

"Cheeky."

"Anyways, meet me in Office 8-93, if you don't mind?

I nod once more.

"I will see you there in a minute then, Mr. Potter."

* * *

"To be honest, I figured an office that belongs to an angel would be all white." I said

"You expect us to keep our jobs boring, Mr. Potter?"

"No, not really, but then again, shouldn't it be conforming to what I see as the plane between Life and Death?"

"No, it adapts our existence to yours, not conforming to it."

"Now, to the matter at hand." She slides a folder towards me after I took a seat. "Do you regret what has happened in your life?"

I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out.

"I assume your answer is yes, after all, who wouldn't regret having their lover murdered for being with you?"

I nod slowly with a little sweat flowing down on the left side of my head. I grew anxious, the memory of her tender smiles. The only time I saw her smile was when I was the only one looking.

"Well, Destiny seems to favor you, Mr. Potter." She smiles. "Destiny wants to ask you to rid the world of your enemy."

"But, I am already dead."

"I know, Mr. Potter. " For some reason, I begin to think I am a seeing a Cheshire Smile on her. "Which is why, we are sending you back to a time before he returns."

My eyes open widely, returning to past. Then I could...

"I see you found one of the implications this could bring." Her smile definitely resembles a Cheshire Cat. "Destiny is allowing you to save the one person you want most-"

My heart begins to pump. Her smiles, her golden blonde hair, and her blue colored eyes that reflects light like a cut sapphire gem. Her name is...

"-Daphne Greengrass."


	2. To Dance Once more

Four years are still in a play. Only a five days left before I met her eyes. Five days until my name comes out of that stupid drinking glass and making me the fourth champion.

To be honest, I looked more handsome than my older-self, but that's my opinion. My hair were combed back with both sides hanging straight down.

"Might as well get started."

Stopping at the Great Hall's Entrance, I look around. She isn't looking, her eyes on the book in her hands, a book I sent her. It was her favorite book and it will be again. It was called The Bond between Fire and Ice (1).

As I walk in, slowly, but everyone started to look at me and the reason? Probably because I never knew having my robes billow behind me like Severus' robes would actually feel comfortable.

I stood in front of the entire staff table.

"Anybody like to wager who will be the champions of the tournament?"

The old headmaster raises an eyebrow in interest?

"A wager, you say?"

"I bet two hundred galleons for my guess" I smirk. "We all write down our guess and the galleons we bet."

Igor Karkaroff is on the side laughing. "If you want to gamble, little boy. Then fine, I am betting five hundred galleons on this one."

"Daring Karkaroff, but I think I'll pass on this one"

"Oh! We got a pussy cat in castle. Why don't you and your little girls go on home into your little playhouses, Maxime."

"Oh dear me, fine, just to shove it up your buttox, I'll bet three hundred galleons."

"Dumbledore? " I ask.

"Well," he deliberates," I supposed I could put in... one thousand galleons."

"One thousand! Are you crazy old man!" Karkaroff spats off.

"Well either way, I have one last thing to do." I say and pull out my wand. "I will not, nor will i ask or demand someone to put in my name in the goblet, so mote it be."

"I assume you want us to give an oath to guarantee no interference with the goblet, correct?"

I grin and nod.

"Very well, Gentlemen and madam, If both of you will?"

"I swear I will not interfere with the goblet, nor will I ask or demand another person to do so, so mote it be." All three headmasters say.

* * *

"To be honest, Harry. I didn't think you could do it that way."

"Well, no one said I couldn't make some money while getting everyone to know I didn't enter the tournament myself?" I say. "Right, Jessica?"

"Ok fine, but what about Ronald and Hermione?"

I sigh at that.

"Ronald, Most likely, he will act differently this time, only because it will be blatantly obvious I had nothing to do with the goblet, but his childish attitude is annoying. Hopefully he will grow up sooner or later." I pause." As for Hermione, there isn't anything to say, she is my best friend, and always will be."

* * *

When my name comes out of the goblet, everyone's mouths opened.

I stood back up from where I sat and walked up to the goblet and I said.

"Where are my winnings?"

"I am afraid, you only win one-sixth of the earnings, for I hold five-sixth of the winning pot."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "You knew I would end up chosen."

"I knew it would happened, because every year somethings happens to you, Harry." He pauses. "And I am not happy that is the case."

I sighed.

"Are you serious? You definitely sabotaged it!" Karkaroff yells.

"Seriously, did you forget the oath I made five days ago?"

That shut him up and everyone else starts to whisper, turning into loud chatter.

"Everyone back to your dorms. Madam Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff will be deliberating on this (un)expected turn of events."

* * *

I lay against a wall in the shadows. The dungeon's walls were dark and hard, fitting for the slytherin house. Daphne and Tracey usually take this route.

"Daphne, just what the hell!"

"Tracey, quiet down. You're being too loud."

"Who's there?" Daphne demands.

"Good eyes, but then that is to be expected."

I walk out into view.

"Potter?" She says in surprise.

"I just want to ask you something."

"And why should I allow you too?"

"For I wish to ask you before everyone else does when it is announce after next month."

"What is in it for me?"

"Fun time?"

She Frowns.

"And what do you mean by fun time?"

I stick my hand with my palm turned up and bend myelf towards her.

"Potter?"

"I am sure you know what this gesture means, Greengrass."

She hesitantly puts her hands on top of mine.

"Will you honor me in accompanying me to the Ball that will be held on the evening of Yule?" I kiss the top of her hand.

Her books falls to the ground. Leaving a thud echoing the halls.


	3. Dreams of the Future

"You're _what?_" Someone yelled at the slytherin table.

"I am going to the Yule ball." Daphne said. "And stop staring at me like that, Tracey."

"But, I thought you were not going!"

"What is this I hear, you going to the ball instead of returning to your family estate?" Malfoy inquired. "Well, I would certainly be of pleasure."

Silence reigned the table.

"Greengrass?" Malfoy annoyed with the lack of response.

"You will have to do better than that to request my company."

"I am the only one better suited for you, Greengrass."

"I beg to differ."

Then a gasp was made and thus heads turned to the source.

"You did _not_!" Tracey said in shock.

* * *

The blonde turned her heads towards her friend.

"Go on ahead without me, Tracey."

"But Daphne!"

One look at her face made it clear for Tracey not to argue.

"Now, Harry. " Daphne spoke. "Why are you asking for my company to the Yule Ball?"

"Harry had a smile on his face.

"I figured I take the most _beautiful_ lady my eyes have ever set upon."

Daphne raised her eyebrows in interest.

"Oh really?"

"I plan on taking this world by storm and I would like to share that with _one_ person."

* * *

"Yes," she said without pause, "yes, I did."

Tracey jumps up and glomps Daphne in an air-restricting hug.

"T-Tracey, c-" Daphne pushes her off "-can't breathe!"

"Excuse me?" Malfoy exclaims.

"If you are that dense, then fine." Daphne spoke again. "I already have a partner at the dance."

Daphne moved her eyes and saw Malfoy looking at her gobsmacked.

* * *

Lowering her back against the bed and raised her hands towards the skylight.

"I wonder if he was the one causing these dreams."

_Running through the forest once called the Forbidden Forest, now known as the Forest of the Damned._

"_Lightning Burst!"_

_My body blasts forward, leaving a trail of energy. I felt my short black hair lag behind my head; as if they were trying to keep up with my desperate escape. My head turns with my emerald eyes catching a glimpse of my pursuers silhouettes. _

"_After him!"_

_I could see them rushing towards me with the air. Something similar to my lightning burst. The difference was that my skill lasted in bursts while theirs could be used indefinitely. Unfortunately, even though mine is faster; they will still reach me before I can escape. As I neared my destination; they prepared to strike me with theirs wands and swords. _

_I cry my last breathe with desperation to block by using a protego, a spell that anybody in this day could bring up wandlessly and effortlessly. I cursed myself for instinctively casting such a useless spell. _

"_Drago Ice Shield!"_

_A shield made of ice with the shape of a dragon flowing from it; the dragon countered their swords. Their bodies forever encased in the frozen world._

"_Why do I always save your arse, Harry?"_

"_Daphne!"_

_She shakes her head in exasperation._

"_I guess it would not do if you died on me. After all, I am going to take this world by storm, even if the light or darkness do not approve."_

"_Really, it's not like Boldemort would allow his goals snatched from his grasps while Dumbledork likes to sit in his high chair being appreciated by everyone."_

"_True enough, however, they will not stop me from changing this world into something of my liking."_

"_That's not what you said to me before."_

"_Small details."_

"_Ya, if you forget that you said to _our _liking."_

"_It's not like you care if it changed to yours too, after all, you did say you only care about me and my dreams."_

"_The day my dream changes from yours, it will the day reckoning and destruction."_

"_Sadly, it does seem the age of man receded. Cities left abandoned, as if they were ancient ruins. People living in medieval like societies still holding technological advancements. Chivalry has rise and fall. Along with the fact that three Major powers control the world."_

"_Why is there always three involved?"  
Harry asked._

"_Probably due to the magical number."_

"_All three led by three leaders of the light, dark, and evil."_

"_Dark?" She questions._

"_A.K.A. Grey."_

_She raises an eyebrow and then I explain._

"_Come on, the dark do not alway do evil things, nor always good. Hell, they tend to work with light more due to the fact that evil tends to destroy everything. Self preservation!" Harry exclaimed. "It is sad considering this actually fits with many things such as Dark energy."_

"_Dark energy?"_

"_You remember when we learned that dark energy were pushing galaxies far apart as time goes and so far, it has been observed to not slow down, but instead increasing in speed?"_

_Daphne nods her head._

"_Remember Dark Matter? That it actually has been keeping galaxies from actually breaking apart since the gravity is not what actually keep it together? Dark Matter also once kept the galaxies near each other when the universe was still being formed. Until Dark energy was able to slowly push everything away from each other."_

"_And light energy represents good, dark energy representing evil..." Daphne paused. "Dark is Dark Matter. Interesting concept."_

"_The three powers are led by such, ironically the light's leader is to be questionable at best. It is quite strange though."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Three powers are at a stalemate."_

"_Of course, each side worried once they attack one, they would be attacked in a weakened state." Daphne stated the obvious._

"_However..."_

"_However?"_

"_Do you remember when I said the Dark tends to side with the Light?"_

_Daphne raises her one of eyebrows again._

"_Evil seeks to destroy everything, Self preservation is the key to saving the world."_

"_And how will this change the world?" Daphne asked._

"_By making the world where Self preservation will never be needed ever again."_

"_That's an impossible dream; not one I intend to follow."_

"_You already know what I meant by that"_

"_Yes I know, to allow people to live their lives peacefully."_

"_That is your dream, is it not?" Harry inquired an eyebrow raised._

"_Of course, but people will still wish to save themselves when danger rises. There will always be danger and I plan on squashing them."_

"_And how is that any different?"_

"_In a world with no self preservation is a world without threats and there will always be a threat, whether you or I like it or not." Daphne stated. "There is only one way for such a world to exist is if this world changed itself. No man or woman could complete such a goal."_

"_Either way, We will work together, Leader of the Dark." Harry declared._

_I move closer to her, kissing her as I bring her body close to mine._

"_I expect nothing less from you." Daphne moved my hair to the side and grasped her arms around my neck._

_This world must be saved or it will burn in ashes._


	4. Everlasting Questions

"Potter?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Greengrass"

We were both standing in an empty room. He stood near the big window across the door and was laying with his folded arms against it.

"So, for what reason was I called here for?" I ask.

"Straight to the point as _always_." he states. "I need some dancing lessons."

I raises an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" I asked in unbelief.

* * *

"Yes, I am serious."

I turned away from the window to face her. I could definitely see some surprise in her eyes even though she had kept her face quite neutral.

"Is that so har-" My question was interrupted by laughter.

"Oh, this is rich. Rich, indeed."

She is laughing at me. Bloody laughing at me.

"I do apologise P-Potter, but you had the courage to ask my for my company to the ball when you had no idea how to dance!" She says still laughing.

"Oh come off it now. I figured I would ask my date instead of someone else. Considering If I learned how to dance with _you_; it just might make the both of us look even more astonishing. Do you not agree?"

She finally calms down.

"Well, I suppose we could work something out. However..." Daphne pauses. "What would I get in return?"

"Dragon dung."

She raises an eyebrow at me once more.

"I would probably prefer you tell me something about what you meant a couple days ago."

I look at her in confusion.

"I plan on taking this world by storm and I would like to share that with _one_ person." She quotes me.

'_Oh.' _I thought. "I am simply looking for a potential partner in life and with hope to obtain great fortune."

* * *

I lay on top of my bed again. I wonder to myself if I will have another dream again. Me and him. Greengrass and Potter. Grass and the Pot.

My dreams seem to become distorted. Like they were never in the settings I was seeing. Every dream became more clear as my confusion grew larger. Questions answered and more questions to be asked.

"_Harry" I call for harry to lay down with me on the meadow plains. Slightly hilly, with a forest surrounding us. _

"_Yes, Love"_

"_Do you not miss the days where we could just be carefree, only having to worry about etiquette and finesse?"_

"_Where we spoke more formally in the balls and parties as we made our way into the ministry?" He asks._

"_Yeah."_

_A few minutes pass. _

"_Those days, you and I did not have to worry about Tom's schemes. We even prevented many of his attempts to gain power in the Wizengamot." _

"_At Least until Dumbledork dug his own grave in his seat." Harry answers back._

"_That was most unexpected. He had to resign or be forever shamed in the public's eyes; little did that do."_

"_Not even one year lasted for the non-magical governments discovered our society thanks to other _muggleborns. _Those Muggleborns wanted revenge for all the years of torment, especially after Voldemort's lackies gained Dumbledore's seat." Harry takes a breath. "Concentration camps, Brothel houses where little girls could not even get kind words from their own _'busy' _mothers."_

"_Now look where we are, creating a new country on the bottom half of _Britain_." I state with sarcasm and truth. "I find it so weird that Moldy hasn't come for us yet!"_

"_He's probably going to come, at least for _me_."_

"_That bloody prophecy started this whole thing!" I yell in exasperation. "Hell, Tom bloody _self-fulfilled_ it himself!."_

"_And somehow I am his equal, while you are not." He mutters loud enough._

"_Is it because you have to let him kill you, so _you _can kill him?"_


	5. Love can be great, but devastating

"Damn it all!"

The words echoed in my mind as if I could hear them.

I could feel the grass under the trees of the forest move past my stomach. Coughing blood out of my mouth as my arms struggle to pull myself forward. I look above the ground to see strands of

hair, blond, and a pair of cold arms hanging around my neck. I bite down on my lips to stop myself from crying.

"Why?" I cry out to the world. "She didn't deserve this!"

I find myself at a cliff surrounded by the valley. Something tells me she would of found this place

beautiful. I do my best to lay her body down gently. Taking her wand, I transfigured a shovel from a big rock.

Dirt slides off the shaking shovel; my back lurches forward.

"You didn't have to kill yourself, Daphne."

More dirt piles up, leaving enough room for a burial.

"I wish you killed me instead."

* * *

The air brushed against me while my feet crumbled away. The blood in my mouth dried, but I knew; I'm dying here and now. I lay on top of her grave that is marked by two small crossed tree branches tied together by Daphne's blue ribbon and her red scarf..

"Where did it all go wrong?"

I struggle to rotate myself away from her grave to look up to see the white clouds. The Sun's rays turned black and the sky was gray.

"I hope I get you see you up there, Daph."

My eyes become heavy; I shed the last tear. It flows down my cheek and onto ground.

* * *

With a shout, I wake to myself sitting up with sweat.

"You okay, Mate?" I heard Ron ask from his bed.

"Yeah" I answered.

"You had a bad expression on your face." He paused. "Are you sure you're alright, Harry?"

"What expression, Ron?"

"Like you were in despair; just with your eyes closed instead of wide open."

"I see." Looking towards Ron. "I'll be alright. Don't worry about it."

"Whatever you say, Harry. Let us get down; Hermione is waiting for us."

* * *

"_Harry, where were you?" Hermione asked while sitting on one of the couches in the Common Room_

"_In my room getting ready to talk to Dumbledore and the two other school heads."_

_I notice flickers of fire from the fireplace. I notice Ron toss a rolled up piece of paper into it._

"_Bloody darn it! This is impossible!" Ron yelled in frustration._

"_It can not be that hard." Hermione questions. "Ron-?"_

"Harry?" Hermione waving her hand in front of me.

After hearing her say my name, I started to hear the fire flicker in front of us. I could see her opened book on her lap.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

I smile at her.

"Yes, I am alright, Mione. Just Thinking."

"Maybe it is getting late. Perhaps we should go up to sleep?"

"Sure, but I have a question."

She stood up and turned her head to meet my gaze.

"If you need to protect someone, do you need more power?"

"Power?" She asks in confusion.

"Yes. Power corrupts, but it is needed if you do not want to lose something you hold dear."

"I think as long as you have your friends to think about, no matter how much power you have.

You are still m-" She shakes her head.

"-our Harry."

I nod in gratitude. Before making my way to the stairs, a chilling breeze passes me. None of the windows are open.

Old Habits die hard.

* * *

Impossible. That word was on the tip of my tongue. How did she know casting that spell would call for me?

"Hey Daphne."

"It's a cool breeze tonight."

Looking outside the astronomy tower. We were on the top floor with only 4 pillars holding the ceiling. Daphne was resting on a bright red, like a ruby, chair. Gold yellow trims went along the sides. You could melt into the softness of the chair.

"It is a nice view, no need for windows due to the open space." She calmly says. "What brings you here?"

"I felt something calling me here?"

"Really, what is calling you?"

"A small breeze." I answer.

Daphne shows me with a contemplative look.

"I guess you felt like looking at the stars too." She turns back to the dark sky.

She transfigures one of the two tables I see in the corner of my eye into the same chair she made.

"So, why the Gryffindor colors?" I ask.

"I am not quite efficient at making blue colors yet, so I opted for third favorite color and it also goes well with the trim."

_'Oh... I forgot she wasn't good at making her favorite blue colors yet during this time. Ironic.'_

"You would think your most favorite color would be the most easiest to transfigure for yourself.."

"Every time I do, there is something missing." She replies like it did not matter. "What is your favorite color too."

"Sapphire blue..."

It was not until later that night going to bed, that I remembered why she could not make her favorite color.

"_So, when are you going to stop changing everything into blue?" I ask her plainly._

"_When I become too tired of course." She giggles._

"_How did you finally figure out how to transfigure blue?"_

"_Yesterday, when we slept together." She places a hand over her heart._

_Daphne giggles again, but at my confused face this time._

"_I am not sure why, but when I am with you, I feel at ease. Just like blue is a symbol of what I feel with you." She speaks lovingly._

_Pulling her close to me._

"_I feel the same way."1_

1 Symbolism of blue means trust, loyalty, wisdom, intelligence, confidence, faith, truth, and heaven. Atleast according to this website found on google. color-wheel-pro


End file.
